


Little Moments

by Bre_ath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John Feels, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre_ath/pseuds/Bre_ath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is all about the little moments and it's moments like this that will stay with me forever.<br/>~J.W</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! i hope this gives you as much joy to read as it gave me to write!! thanks so much for reading this story!  
> also i'm sorry that its so short i just didn't think it had to be any longer. Some of life's best moments are painfully short.  
> Big squishy cuddles guys!

Some days are harder than others, some moments more memorable than the next. This moment however was more than just memorable. It was breath taking, and i knew that this particular minute in time i would remember for the rest of my days and beyond (if you believe in that sort of thing anyways). I lay there breathless, both of us trying to allow our lungs to catch up with the vigorous activity when finally i allowed my eyes to open. The pale white shoulder belonging to the man laying above me rested against me gently. I could tell he was trying not to put too much of his body weight on me because of the awkward position he held himself in. His leg was positioned beneath him to hold the rest of the body weight that he didn't want to allow to rest on me but his arms were still positioned firmly around me, holding me in the most awkward and flexible embrace i'd ever seen. Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and amateur contortionist, Good to know for next time. I reached up to touch Sherlock's shoulder and watched as every inch of his ivory skin blistered into joyous goose bumps. Smiling i let my finger tips barely graze against his body watching again as his skin bumped further and his voice made a deep growl. 

"don't." Sherlock's exhausted voice finally mustered.

"Oh?" i smirked trying to feign innocents, "and why shouldn't i? does it tickle that much?" 

His deep ocean blue eyes glowered in my direction  
"It does NOT tickle. I am not ticklish."

"oh really?" Again i let my fingers work their magic. A yelp and a swift movement later i found my arms pressed against the pillow behind me and a very disgruntled Sherlock above me.

"I said i am not ticklish." Surprised by his rough gesture i smiled up at him. 

"oh really. then whats this then?" I asked motioning to his strong hands on my wrists. Sherlock looked down at me with a dangerous look in his eye until finally he collapsed back onto me letting go.

"Please don't john." Slowly bringing my hand up i threatened his sensitive spot again.

"JOOOOOHHHNNN." he wailed hugging me so tight i could barely breath.

"Alright alright i'll stop i'll stop." I smiled and rubbed his back nicely grabbing a blanket to throw around the both of us.  
This moment would be the one that lasted forever in my mind.

-J.W


End file.
